


Applied physics

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: "Tony sorrise e scosse la testa. Ecco che era capitato anche a lui, la cotta dello studente. Poteva metterlo nel cv. Certo, Rogers era veramente un bel ragazzo, nonostante fosse minuto. Se fosse stato maggiorenne e in un altro contesto, ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino. In fondo aveva sempre avuto un debole per i biondi."





	Applied physics

L'aria del mattino era fredda, fin troppo, e se c'era una cosa che Steve non sopportava, era il freddo. Infagottato nel suo montgomery beige e lo sciarpone celeste, insieme a Sam e Bucky se ne stava sulle scale, nell'atrio della scuola, ad aspettare che suonasse la campanella. Era il loro ultimo anno, ed erano già a Gennaio, quindi si poteva dire che la prima metà fosse andata. A differenza dei suoi amici, che erano più rilassati, Steve fin dall'inizio dell'anno aveva pensato solo a studiare ed ottenere la media più alta, voleva entrare all'Accademia d’Arte senza problemi. In più era normalmente già molto dotato – come gli dicevano i professori, spesso, creando l'ilarità tra Bucky e Sam, che usavano quel termine per prenderlo in giro, riferendosi a qualcosa che non era di certo il suo cervello.  
“Fisica alla prima ora, ricomincia proprio bene la scuola.” Si lamentò Sam, distraendosi quando la professoressa Carter si fece spazio tra la folla, salutando tutti, anche loro, ed entrando nella scuola. “Non potevamo cominciare con arte? Dio, le tette della prof. Carter di prima mattina sono quello che mi servono per cominciare la giornata.”  
“Fossero solo le tette, quella donna non mi fa dormire la notte.” Farfugliò Bucky, sbuffando il fumo della sua sigaretta e dando una gomitata a Steve. “Tutte le fortune a te. Sei il suo cocco e neanche ti piacciono, le donne.”  
“Ma che dici Buck, lei è sposata.” Borbottò quello, alzandosi al suono della campanella ed aspettando gli altri per raggiungere la classe. Quando vi entrarono, Natasha incrociò subito James e quello le andò dietro come un cagnolino, prendendo posto accanto a lei. Sam si sedette dietro con Clint e Steve lanciò un'occhiata divertita ad entrambi, prendendo uno dei primi banchi e sistemando la sua roba, sfilandosi il cappotto.  
   
   
   
Ormai insegnava già da qualche anno, supplenze per lo più, aveva cominciato relativamente tardi con il mestiere; ma entrare in una nuova classe ad anno già avviato lo infastidiva particolarmente.  
Tony Stark poteva essere tutto ciò che voleva, era ricco, aveva alle spalle una famiglia potente, tre dottorati tra MIT e UCLA, eppure aveva deciso che insegnare era la sua missione, doveva scoprire talenti, doveva fare in modo che i ragazzi amassero la scienza. Suo padre naturalmente non era felice della scelta, per lui era sempre una delusione. Tempo prima aveva deciso  di tagliargli i fondi, ma Tony non se ne era curato più di tanto, aveva il suo stipendio e collaborava con alcune università, conduceva una vita dignitosa, non aveva bisogno di sperperare.  
Aveva trovato un appartamento discreto non molto lontano dalla scuola, a Brooklyn, aveva cambiato parecchie case negli ultimi anni.  
  
  
Arrivò un po’ in anticipo quella mattina, le feste di Natale erano appena finite e non aveva avuto ancora modo di incontrare il preside e i suoi colleghi, tra l’altro aveva la prima ora e non aveva altra soluzione.  
In classe c'era chiacchiericcio, mentre Steve si preoccupava di tirare fuori il libro di fisica ed il quaderno per gli appunti, non aveva assolutamente intenzione di fare una cattiva impressione sul nuovo insegnante. L'altro aveva mollato per un posto migliore, quindi si ritrovavano a metà anno a dover conoscere un altro professore, magari con un metodo d'insegnamento totalmente diverso. Voleva farsi trovare preparato.  
In quell’istante entrò Brock Rumlow accompagnato dal suo inseparabile amico, Jack Rollins. Erano dei piantagrane, più volte Bucky e Sam si erano azzuffati con loro, non facevano altro che infastidire tutti, Steve cercava di ignorarli la maggior parte del tempo, anche se era il loro bersaglio preferito.  
Rumlow diede una botta al suo banco, di proposito, passando per andarsi a scegliere gli ultimi posti. “ _Checca_.” Disse in un colpo di tosse, ovviamente rivolto a Steve, che non rispose, raccolse solo da terra le matite che erano cadute. Brock, quando lo picchiava, lo toccava fin troppo, quindi aveva l'impressione di non essere l'unica _checca_ della classe. Magari era uno di quei tanti ragazzini repressi che non riuscivano ad esprimere la propria sessualità e ricorrevano al razzismo e l'omofobia per sfogo.  
Dopo un veloce briefing con Fury, il preside della scuola e un saluto veloce in sala insegnanti, dove aveva conosciuto Bruce Banner, il professore di chimica e  James Rhodes, il professore di storia, Tony si affrettò ad andare in classe. La campanella era suonata da qualche minuto, non voleva far credere ai nuovi alunni che potevano approfittare di lui fin dal primo momento. Entrò nella stanza 5F velocemente, lasciando la sua borsa sulla cattedra e scrisse a lettere cubitali il suo nome sulla lavagna.  
Ci fu un grande brusio quando Tony entrò in classe, soprattutto da parte delle ragazze, e Steve restò per un minuto intero con la bocca schiusa e gli occhi sgranati, come un fesso. Okay, doveva esserci sicuramente un errore, perché quello non era un vecchio occhialuto, ma un giovane uomo, anzi, quasi un ragazzo, con una folta chioma scura e grandi occhi d'ambra. Aveva il pizzetto curato ed il suo profumo costoso aveva riempito l'aula.  
Rogers si voltò, cercando lo sguardo di Natasha, che sorrideva divertita mentre Bucky, da dietro, le prendeva a calci la borsa e le diceva di fare poco la cretina – probabilmente era geloso dell'attenzione che aveva attirato il nuovo prof.  
Nonostante la giovane età, pensò Steve, il professore aveva un aria professionale. Indossava jeans, camicia e cravatta, ed i jeans erano abbastanza stretti da far cadere lo sguardo di questo fin troppe volte, mentre Anthony Stark si apprestava a scrivere il suo nome alla lavagna.  
Tony si pulì le mani dal gesso e con un largo sorriso salutò la classe. “Buongiorno ragazzi e scusate il ritardo, Fury voleva testarmi. E’ un tipetto quello, eh?”  
Si sedette sulla scrivania e scrutò per alcuni secondi la classe, voleva memorizzare i volti dei ragazzi.  
“Saprete già che io vengo a sostituire il vostro vecchio professore Pym e sapete leggere, quindi inutile ripetervi il mio nome. Magari questa è la volta buona che mi fermo nello stesso posto per più di tre mesi.” Sorrise. “Non ho la minima idea di quale fosse il suo metodo di insegnamento, non voglio stravolgervi troppo, specialmente perché voi siete dell’ultimo anno, ma sappiate che di solito io le mie lezioni le faccio _con_ i miei studenti e non _ai_ miei studenti.”  
Steve sorrise, già gli piaceva. Gli piaceva la sua voce e i suoi occhi e quella bocca, sì, e il naso e... beh, dopo un sacco di tempo, si era preso una cotta. Non gli era mai successo con un professore, in più era chiaro non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato. Alzò la mano, quindi, sentendosi addosso gli occhi di tutti.  
Tony vide la mano alzata e si rivolse al ragazzo. “Sì…?” Prestò meglio attenzione a quella testa bionda che spiccava sul resto della classe. Dannazione, ma cosa davano da mangiare ai ragazzi di quell’età, non era normale che fosse così carino, doveva avere la faccia piena di brufoli, invece aveva un viso che sembrava fosse uscito da una campagna pubblicitaria di Abercrombie.  
Steve si schiarì la gola, umettandosi le labbra."Cambierà qualcosa nel programma? Aggiungerà o toglierà qualcosa?" Domandò, mentre dietro Rumlow e Rollins continuavano a ridacchiare.  
Tony si girò appena per prendere in mano il registro. “No, il programma va bene così, non voglio stravolgere nulla. Tu ti chiami?”  
"Steven, Rogers." " _Frocio_." Tossì Rumlow, ma l'insulto venne fuori più che chiaro, tanto che Steve si voltò e guardò subito sia Sam che Bucky, scuotendo la testa. Non voleva che fossero sospesi il primo giorno dopo le vacanze, delle volte non sopportava che lo difendessero mettendosi nei guai, sapeva cavarsela da solo.  
Il volto di Tony si indurì. “E tu simpaticone, come ti chiami?” Si rivolse direttamente al ragazzo, con lo sguardo severissimo.  
"Lei non è troppo giovane per insegnare? Non pensavo che la scuola fosse così a corto di soldi da non potersi permettere un vero insegnante." Rollins si intromise, mentre Brock se ne stava a guardare Tony, stravaccato sulla sedia. Erano gli unici, in classe, ad avere diciannove anni. "Brock Rumlow, Prof."  
“E tu non sei un po’ troppo vecchio per stare qui a scaldare il banco?” Si rivolse all’altro ragazzo con un sopracciglio alzato. “Rumlow.” L’attenzione tornò sul bulletto. “Visto che senti così tanto il bisogno di farti notare da Steven, perché non vieni alla cattedra e mi fai un po’ il riassunto del programma fatto finora?”  
"Steve." Disse Rogers. "Preferisco Steve, se non è un problema." Intanto Rumlow si avviò con l'approvazione dei suoi quattro amici imbecilli, passando accanto a Steve e buttando _casualmente_ il suo borsello a terra. Si avvicinò alla cattedra, guardando Tony con aria di sfida. "Non me ne frega niente. La fisica è per gli sfigati."  
“Bene. Invece prendere un’insufficienza il primo giorno non è per gli sfigati, è per il guinness dei primati.” Tony tirò fuori una matita rossa dal portapenne sulla cattedra e segnò un cerchietto accanto al nome del teppista.  
"Cosa?! Adesso mi vuole dire che non posso neanche usare la parola frocio? È reato? Il reato dovrebbe essere essere frocio!" Esclamò quello, arrabbiato, mentre la faccia di Steve diventava rossa per la rabbia e la vergogna. "Professore-" intervenne Bucky, arrabbiato, Rumlow le avrebbe prese quel giorno. "Non può-- non può lasciarlo parlare così!"  
“Dì un’altra volta frocio e ti mando direttamente da Fury.” Tony si strofinò il dorso della mano sugli occhi, dieci minuti nella nuova classe e già era nel bel mezzo dei casini, la faccenda si stava facendo più difficile del previsto. “E tu…? Il tuo nome? Ti sembra che gli stia permettendo di usare quel termine come meglio preferisce?”  
Bucky lo fissò, arrabbiato con Rumlow, mentre Rollins sghignazzava. "James Buchanan Barnes." Disse, spostando poi lo sguardo assassino su Rumlow. Steve scosse la testa, gli occhi di Brock erano su di lui pieni di odio. Dopo non disse niente, si voltò a guardare il professore, di certo non voleva giocarsi anche quell'anno, avrebbe aspettato di essere fuori per tormentare Rogers.  
“Tornatene al tuo posto.” Gli disse e poggiò sulla cattedra il registro. “Mi pare di capire che non mi annoierò in questa classe, se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino.”  
"Le chiedo scusa." Disse Steve, prendendosi la colpa come al solito, mentre Brock passava davanti a lui e mimava _leccaculo_ , ritornando poi al suo posto. Steve sbuffò e sorrise, trovava ridicolo che quello ce l'avesse così tanto con lui.  
“E di cosa?” Chiese Tony sinceramente incuriosito. Contemporaneamente pensò che quello non solo era un ragazzo bellissimo, doveva anche essere lo studente modello.  
"Per la situazione. È il suo primo giorno, non dovrebbe essere così." Ribatté quello, accennando un sorriso, mentre dietro Clint alzava la mano e prendeva la parola. "Non è mica uno di quegli insegnanti che crede nei compiti a casa?" Ci tenne a chiedere, sfaticato com'era.  
Tony fece un cenno a Steve, non doveva preoccuparsi. “Tu sei? Sicuramente il campione dei compiti. Comunque in generale no, se si lavora bene in classe i compiti a casa ve li risparmio, studio per i test a parte, ma se siete sfaticati potrei rendervi la vita un inferno.” Sfoggiò un sorriso beffardo, voleva mettere ben chiare le cose fin da subito.  
"Clint Barton." Borbottò deluso, essendo Tony giovane aveva pensato fosse più malleabile. "E i test a sorpresa?"  
“Oh quelli sono la mia specialità.” Rispose divertito il professore.  
Clint per poco non cadde con la testa sul banco. Sbuffò e restò in silenzio, mentre Natasha se la rideva per la sua reazione. Steve continuava a fissare il professore, come ipnotizzato.  
"Allora? Nessuno che voglia farmi un riassunto delle puntate precedenti?" Chiese Tony allargando le braccia.  
Steve aveva già fatto uno schema, prese il foglio e si alzò dal banco, avvicinandosi alla cattedra e porgendolo al professore. Da vicino era anche più bello, le guance gli si colorarono di rosso ma non smise di guardarlo. "È un elenco di tutto quello che abbiamo studiato fino a dicembre." Spiegò.  
"Grazie Steven." Tony scorse velocemente l'elenco e si ritenne soddisfatto. Si alzò in piedi per ridare il foglio a Steve. "Puoi andare a sederti."  
"Può tenerlo se vuole." Gli disse quello, lasciandoglielo sulla cattedra e ritornando a sedersi, tenendo l'attenzione su di lui.  
"Grazie." Tony sorrise con cortesia e iniziò a fare su e giù per la classe, spiegando in linee generali gli argomenti che avrebbero trattato, quando avrebbero avuto le verifiche ufficiali e spiegando il suo metodo di insegnamento. A lui piaceva interagire con gli studenti, coinvolgerli in prima persona, per evitare di farli annoiare.  
Tutti ascoltavano in silenzio, senza pronunciarsi. A Steve già piaceva il suo modo di approcciarsi alla classe, sicuramente sarebbe riuscito a coinvolgere tutti, a differenza dell'altro professore, burbero e antipatico.  
   
   
   
   
   
Era ormai passata una settimana e a parte l'incidente del primo giorno con Rumlow, stava filando quasi tutto liscio. I ragazzi dell'ultimo anno erano quelli che gli davano un po' più di grattacapi, ma decisamente aveva avuto classi peggiori.  
Era l'ora di pranzo e stava sistemando alcune slide per quelli del primo anno, mangiando il suo sandwich tonno e avocado.  
La professoressa Carter entrò nella sala professori, pimpante come al solito, e ripose le sue cose sul grosso tavolo, tenendo sotto braccio dei fogli A2, riponendo anche questi e sedendosi, cominciando a guardare i disegni dei ragazzi dell'ultimo anno. Poco lontano, Banner correggeva delle cose e gli altri professori chiacchieravano fra di loro. "E' il miglior studente che abbia mai avuto, questo ragazzo diventerà qualcuno." Mormorò Peggy, soffermandosi a guardare uno dei disegni, la professoressa Danvers si avvicinò a lei, con in mano un piatto di plastica pieno di insalata, e guardo il disegno. "Rogers?" Chiese, ma era retorica. "Già. Sto preparando la lettera per il rettore dell'Accademia, ha fatto domanda, sono sicura che riceverà presto la sua lettera di ammissione." Peggy sorrise, lanciando un'occhiata alla sua collega ed amica. "E questo è Barton." Rise Carol, guardando un disegno che somigliava più ad uno scarabocchio. "Almeno ci ha provato." Peggy cercò di non ridere, anche se era troppo ridicolo.  
Tony alzò gli occhi dal suo MacBook per curiosare, incrociando il _tentativo_ di Barton, soffocando una risata con la mano.  
"Barton è un grande atleta." Si intromise Thor, per spezzare una lancia a favore del ragazzo. "Diventerà un campione olimpico." "Lo spero per lui, perché l'ultimo saggio che ha scritto era imbarazzante." Intervenne Carol, con la bocca piena, mentre Peggy si tratteneva da ridere, portando poi lo sguardo su Tony. "Allora, novellino, come va a te? Ti piacciono gli studenti?"  
Tony poggiò il suo sandwich nel contenitore, annuendo, mentre ancora aveva la bocca piena. Aspettò di mandare giù prima di rispondere. "Ho avuto classi più problematiche. Le vere spine nel fianco sono Rumlow e Rollins. Già il primo giorno mi hanno fatto casini."  
"Già, sono dei bulletti." Intervenne Loki, avvicinandosi a Thor, suo marito, che sentendo quei nomi si era fatto serio. "Abbiamo avuto molti problemi con i loro commenti omofobi, abbiamo convocato anche i loro genitori, ma pare proprio non si curino molto dei loro figli." Spiegò. Carter li guardò, sbuffando. "Non sai quante volte li ho mandato da Fury, Rumlow ce l'ha a morte con Rogers."  
"E non è ben chiaro il motivo. Anche se un sospetto ce l'avrei." Continuò Tony, dando un altro morso al suo pranzo.  
"Perché è omosessuale? Ci sono altri tre studenti omosessuali, nella classe dell'ultimo anno." Ribatté Carol, sedendosi accanto a Peggy e continuando a mangiare, mentre quella riponeva i fogli e faceva la stessa cosa.  
"Represso." Annuì quello. "E ce l'ha a morte con Rogers perché evidentemente un animo delicato come lui non potrà mai ricambiarlo." Si rese conto troppo tardi di aver fatto un commento non del tutto appropriato nei confronti di un suo alunno.  
Loki lo guardò divertito, sedendosi accanto a lui con un sorrisetto sghembo. "Rogers ha il fidanzato, comunque, l'ho visto una volta fuori la scuola andare via in macchina con un ragazzo con la divisa militare, più grande di lui. Per essere un ragazzino rachitico, direi che ha un bel seguito. Sarà quel faccino e i suoi modi." L'anima pettegola di Tony venne subito fuori. "Steve è bellissimo." Si intromise Peggy, colpita nel suo punto debole. "Anche se è magro e bassino. E poi a voi vecchi gay non piacciono tanto i twink?" Lo prese in giro, inarcando un sopracciglio e riprendendo a mangiare. "Cosa ve ne importa di cosa piace ai vecchi finocchi." In quel momento, il prof. di filosofia, Erik Lehnsherr, entrò nella sala.  
Tony non smetteva di ridacchiare sotto i baffi, era contento che i suoi colleghi fossero così aperti mentalmente. Sarebbe stato un incubo, una volta venuto fuori il suo orientamento sessuale.  
Charles Xavier, suo marito, e professore di biologia, lo seguì a ruota, sorridendo. "Allora, cosa ci racconta il nuovo arrivato? Spero vada tutto bene, i ragazzi sono fantastici, se sai come farli interessare alle lezioni. A parte qualche bulletto." Prese posto accanto a Peggy, lanciando un'occhiata ai disegni.  
"Ho avuto qualche problemuccio il primo giorno con Rumlow, ma va abbastanza bene. Mi vedono giovane e credono di poter fare quello che vogliono, ma ci sono abituato." Sorrise Tony, satollo del suo pranzo.  
"All'inizio è sempre così." Lo tranquillizzò Peggy. "Io sono arrivata l'anno scorso, qui." Spiegò, finendo il suo pranzo e liberandosi del piatto vuoto, gettandolo nel cestino. "Barnes si era preso una gran bella cotta per Peggy, pensa che le scriveva biglietti di amore in allegato ai disegni." Ridacchiò Carol, scuotendo la testa. "Beh, sono ragazzini, che ti aspetti? Alla loro età è normale prendersi un'infatuazione per l'insegnante." Giustificò l'altra, facendo spallucce. "Io vado, ho una classe tra dieci minuti." Salutò tutti e prese le sue cose, uscendo dalla sala professori.  
Tony scoppiò a ridere. "Davvero, Carter? Eppure Barnes non lo facevo uno da bigliettini. Fa tanto il duro.”  
Banner si intromise. "Almeno Barnes è uno dei pochi che non mi ha quasi mandato a fuoco la classe, durante un esperimento." Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e fissò Tony. "Con Rumlow, Rollins e i suoi amici non c'è da ragionare, comunque. Ti consiglio di mandarli direttamente dal preside. Spesso li abbiamo beccati fuori dalla scuola a prendersela con i ragazzi più giovani, purtroppo in quei casi non possiamo fare niente, se non aspettare di parlare coi genitori. Ma i loro non li ho mai visti in sei anni."  
"Ma non si annoiano a ripetere gli anni di scuola?" Sbuffò Tony, mentre sistemava le sue cose del pranzo in un sacchetto.  
"A quanto pare no. Sono ragazzi problematici, comunque, i loro genitori non li seguono, abbiamo contattato anche i servizi sociali, ma non abbiamo risolto molto." Spiegò Banner, con voce un po' triste.  
"Mi mette tristezza questa cosa. Ho avuto un pessimo padre, so cosa vuol dire. Ma forse io sono stato fortunato ad avere mia madre e Jarvis e non crescere come questi sbandati." Aggiunse Stark, serio. "È ora della mia sigaretta post pranzo, se volete scusarmi." Si alzò e prese il suo sacchetto del pranzo, per metterlo via nell'armadietto, insieme al suo portatile.  
Banner fu colpito dalle sue parole, ma decise di non approfondire, lo salutò solo. Nel frattempo, in pausa, fuori, c'erano Steve ed i suoi amici. Bucky e Natasha stavano fumando, quest'ultima aveva in mano una sorta di beverone verde cancrena, che diceva essere una centrifuga della sua nuova dieta - Steve proprio non capiva che bisogno avesse di dimagrire, ed ogni volta che glielo diceva, la sua risposta era: " _Come puoi capirlo, tu, che sei biondo e magrissimo._ "  
"Steve, lo hai visto il mio disegno? Com'era?" Domandò Burton, mentre correva sul posto, come se non riuscisse a stare fermo. "Beh, carino, sì." Mentì Rogers, facendo ridere gli altri. "Carino come il professore Stark, eh Stevie?" Lo prese in giro Natasha. "E' passata appena una settimana, non mi dire che ti masturbi già pensando a lui." "Ci hai già fatto un disegno sul tuo diario segreto?" Continuò Bucky, arruffando i capelli di quello, ridendo. "Smettila! Non è divertente." Borbottò Rogers, rosso come un peperone.  
Tony scorse il gruppetto di ragazzi e si nascose dietro un muretto. Gli era parso di sentire il suo nome. Era sempre curioso di sapere come parlavano di lui i suoi studenti. Accese la sua sigaretta e prestò maggiore attenzione al discorso.  
"Ci ho fatto un pensierino anche io." Ammise Natasha, Bucky in risposta la strinse da dietro in modo possessivo. "Non ci pensare proprio." Le disse. Steve sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa. "Parli proprio tu, Buck, poi. Ci ricordiamo tutti dei bigliettini che mandavi alla prof. Carter." Disse, sorridendo malizioso e guardandolo con aria di sfida. "Quindi non prendere in giro me. E poi non ho detto che mi piace--- cioè, mi piace, ma come insegnante." Provò a giustificarsi, fallendo miseramente. "E tu stagli lontana, tanto è gay, te lo posso assicurare." "E che ne sai?" Chiese Natasha, per provocarlo. "Lo so e basta." Borbottò Rogers. "Ti piace proprio, eh? Ti batte il cuoricino quando lo vedi?" Incalzò Sam, facendo ridere tutti, beccandosi un calcio da Steve, sugli stinchi. "Non sono affari vostri, in ogni caso. E no, non è vero, smettetela di fare i cretini." Grugnì.  
Tony sorrise e scosse la testa. Ecco che era capitato anche a lui, la cotta dello studente. Poteva metterlo nel cv. Certo, Rogers era veramente un bel ragazzo, nonostante fosse minuto. Se fosse stato maggiorenne e in un altro contesto, ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino. In fondo aveva sempre avuto un debole per i biondi.  
"Sei già stato con un ragazzo più grande." Ricordò James a Steve, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle. "E poi scommetto che i ragazzini senza esperienza vanno forte nel vostro giro." "Nel nostro-- oddio, Buck, ma ti senti?" Steve non riuscì a non ridere, quella volta. "Frank è più grande di due anni." Gli ricordò. "Beh? Tanto farai diciotto anni a luglio, il prof. non rischia mica la galera. In più, scommetto che anche tu gli piaci, è sempre così gentile con te." Natasha prese un sorso del suo beverone, dopo aver parlato, storcendo il naso. "E' gentile con tutti." Steve sbuffò, non capiva perché si fossero fissati. "Io comunque vado in biblioteca, così ripasso un po', forse l'avete dimenticato, ma c'è il test d'inglese." Dicendo quello si scrollò Bucky di dosso e li lasciò a chiacchierare da soli, ovviamente continuarono a parlare di quante possibilità ci fossero che il professore si interessasse a lui, cominciando anche a scommetterci sopra. Steve svoltò l'angolo per entrare dalla porta d'emergenza e si immobilizzò sul posto quando vide Stark, per l'appunto, lì a fumare. "P-professore." Mormorò, sorpreso, e cominciava a sperare con tutto il cuore che quello non li avesse sentiti, anche se Steve riusciva a sentire le voci dei suoi amici anche lì.  
"Ciao Steven. Tutto ok?" Tony cercò, a fatica, di rimanere serio.  
Quello annuì, sentendo i suoi amici ridere, probabilmente la faccia gli stava andando a fuoco per l'imbarazzo. "Può-- chiamarmi Steve." Disse, schiarendosi la voce. "Io stavo--" non sapeva davvero cosa dire, ma dall'espressione che aveva il professore, si capiva che probabilmente qualcosa lo aveva sentito.  
"...andando in biblioteca" Tony gli fece l'occhiolino e spense la sua sigaretta per terra.  
Steve diventò più rosso, se possibile, e capì quindi che quello aveva sentito ogni cosa. "Loro-- sono stupidi." Si giustificò, riferendosi ai suoi amici. "Mi dispiace che abbia sentito quelle sciocchezze."  
“Alla tua età si scherza molto.” Cercò di tranquillizzarlo Tony. “Ti lascio andare a studiare, devo andare a sistemare ancora un po’ di slide.” Fece un cenno di saluto e si allontanò dal ragazzo, scacciando via il pensiero di quanto fosse adorabile.  
Steve lo seguì, ancora imbarazzato, per continuare a giustificarsi. "Io ho quasi diciotto anni." Ci tenne a precisare. "E le giuro che non ho detto niente su di lei, non sono così infantile. Sono loro che-- beh, amano scherzare."  
“Non devi giustificarti, Steven. Sono cose che si dicono alla tua età, non è successo nulla, credimi.” Tony gli sorrise.  
"Beh invece sì. Non si parla così degli altri, insegnanti o meno." Steve lo affiancò, con lo zaino in spalla. "Posso chiederle una cosa personale?"  
“Dimmi, vediamo se posso risponderti.” Annuì il professore.  
"Lei è un parente degli Stark delle Stark Industries?" Chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo invadente, voleva solo sapere di più su di lui.  
Tony si scurì un po’ in volto. “Sì. Un po’ troppo parente, forse.” Cercò di sdrammatizzare, più per lui che per il ragazzo.  
Steve decise di non indagare, ma capì che probabilmente doveva essere molto vicino al proprietario, Howard Stark. "E perché ha scelto di insegnare fisica?"  
“Perché amo la scienza e vorrei che venisse amata da più persone, specialmente dai ragazzi.”  
"Anche a me piace, ma preferisco l'arte." Ammise Rogers, felice di parlare con lui, con un grosso sorriso sulla faccia. "Mi piace lei-- cioè, come insegnante. È bravo." Arrossì un po' per quello che aveva detto, sperando che il professore non fraintendesse - anche se era vero che gli piaceva, e tanto. Aveva una enorme cotta per lui.  
“E’ già qualcosa, sempre meglio che detestarla.” Quel ragazzino era veramente speciale.  
"Sono sicuro che con il suo metodo d'insegnamento molti altri si appassioneranno alla materia." Steve sorrise, guardandolo. "Posso chiederle quanti anni ha? È davvero giovane."  
“Sei un po’ pettegolo.” Scherzò Tony. “Comunque ne ho trenta.”  
Steve rise. "Mi creda, sono la persona meno pettegola della scuola." Disse, rendendosi conto che erano arrivati alla biblioteca. "È che-- beh, mi interessava saperlo." Affermò, fermandosi. "Ci vediamo alla prossima lezione, professore."  
“Buono studio, Steven.” Lo salutò, scuotendo la testa divertito. Sperava solo di non farsi coinvolgere troppo da quella situazione.  
Steve lo guardò allontanarsi e poi entrò in biblioteca, con un sorriso enorme ed il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
 


End file.
